


From today I’m travelin’ light

by Shesfineshesnarrating



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shesfineshesnarrating/pseuds/Shesfineshesnarrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loved Billie Holiday, though he would never tell anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From today I’m travelin’ light

Dean loved Billie Holiday, though he would never admit to it. Sometimes when he and Sam were driving in some back ass small town he would hear Billie’s soulful voice and automatically be four years old again. Four years old and being spun around in circles as he and his mother would dance laughingly around the kitchen.  
They only ever listened to Billie when his Dad was gone for work though, Mom would pull out the same old scratchy record, place it on their huge ancient turntable and start humming along as she spun Dean in circles. Softly she would tell him how her Mom and Dad met at a Billie Holiday show, about how “Embraceable You” was the first song she and John danced to at their wedding. Than she would start to sing the words, off key but perfect for him, into his baby soft hair as he felt bay Sam kick her belly against his.  
He loved Billie and how she would make his Mom happy even when she was really sad. He loved her because she was one of the few things he could remember from the good times, the light times, and he liked to keep her hidden away to his self. 

Dean loved Billie Holiday especially though when he would hear her beautiful soulful voice in the still air of some back ass small town and Sam would start to hum along without even realizing it

**Author's Note:**

> I bought a 4 CD set dedicated to the Great Female Vocalists (Judy Garland, Billie Holiday, Ella Fitzgerald, and Peggy Lee) and this just hit me while listening to Billie’s CD.


End file.
